Godzilla becomes God
by Darkspawndweller04
Summary: Godzilla is fed up of the treatment he receives by humans. He propels himself into space on a stream of diarrhea to see God.


One day Godzilla was very angry about the way humans treated him. They kept him cooped up on a small island somewhere near Okinawa (Ogasawara Island) and expected him to just live there happily. It was too small for him and he often found himself tripping over smaller monsters like Mothra's caterpillar form and Manda. There wasn't enough for him to eat (because you NEVER see Godzilla eat in the movies, but he's huge so he has to eat a lot right?). Rodan always caught dolphins to feed to Godzilla but he hated seafood and dolphins always gave him terrible explosive diarrhea anyway. He wasn't allowed to leave the island either. Humans had set up a lab on the island and they monitored everything that he did - eating, sleeping, pooping, jacking off, nothing Godzilla did was allowed to be private. And after he had broken out of containment and gone to India to get a curry the Japanese government had brought in much stronger controls to make sure he couldn't get out again and no more countries would be destroyed by liquid poopies.

So Godzilla decided that something needed to be done about his treatment and he rallied all his monster friends on Ogasawara Island. They all marched together in some amazing march of the monsters and they started to destroy the lab that had been set up on the island. Anguirus dug through the layers of concrete and metal that surrounded the lab and soon the monsters were having a banquet feast on scientists! Godzilla knew that humans gave him really awful diarrhea - especially ladies - so he made a special effort to eat as many as he could because he had a secret masterplan! When the scientists were dead Godzilla ordered Rodan and Mothra (moth form) to go fishing and catch as many dolphins as they could. Rodan tried to object but Godzilla said it would all be okay in the long run so reluctantly Rodan agreed to the plan. They brought back about fifty dolphins half an hour later and Godzilla scoffed them all down. Soon after he ordered Anguirus, Mothra (caterpillar form) and Gorosaurus to go and collect trees. They did so and soon the monsters had built a huge slingshot catapult that pointed up to the sky.

Godzilla bid his friends good-bye and sat in the slingshot. He felt his bowels begin to groan and prepare for their own personal D-Day. As his human and seafood induced diarrhea came shooting out of his ass, Godzilla gave the signal and Mothra cut the cord of the slingshot which snapped forwards with great force and propelled Godzilla's huge fat mass into the sky. His diarrhea was so violent that it acted like a rocket and powered him upwards into the stratosphere, into space and then...a holy white light surrounded Godzilla as he jet-diarrhead his way into the unknown. Back on Earth several countries suffered flooding and dysentry from the shit rain that fell back to Earth.

Godzilla's diarrhea had a quiet interval and the king of the monsters was able to walk forwards to where a ginormous old man with a long grey beard and wearing white robes was standing with his arms held open like he wanted to hug Godzilla. "Welcome my child I am God." said the man and Godzilla noticed that he was the same height as him (which makes God about the size of the Empire State building) and had a glowing halo. Now Godzilla sees his chance for revenge for the bad treatment he has received at the hands of the humans and their God. He turns around as he's just about to allow God to embrace him and jet washes God with his anal diarrhea hose. Fragments of diarrhea and partially digested dolphin were thrown all around Heaven as Godzilla's holes all opened at once and threw out their stinky contents. God himself was catapulted out of Heaven and he got thrown into space where he drifted lost for all eternity. He was catapulted in a stream of blessed diarrhea (it's blessed because Godzilla got blessed by standing so near to God) that turned him robes brown and made him stink like cow manure with added egg for ever. Nobody would ever want God to rule them ever again because he was covered in so many layers of putrid mutated dinosaur shit.

Godzilla became God and was a good ruler. He made the monsters of Ogasawara Island free and repainted Heaven brown so that he didn't have to spend so much time cleaning diarrhea and undissolvable poop off of the walls every time he ate people - which he did a lot now to punish sinners who refused to clean up his vomit. Humans all over the world quaked in terror and prayed to Godzilla. Occasionally it rained shit when he took a dump over the side of Heaven. People learned that this was God's worst punishment.

The end.


End file.
